Hiei's First Summer
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: I hate summaries so I'll get to the point. Hiei in the hottest summer of his life. Note to readers: There are Freezies and a freezer involoved!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yeah, I don't like it but…oh well, c'est la vie!

Hiei: Thank gawd you don't own us! What was that ridiculous last part supposed to mean?

Kurama: It means 'that's life'.

Kuwabara: Oooooh! I get it!

Hiei: …

Author: How did you five get here? Yes, I'm talking to you dimwit.

Yusuke: Hey that's Genkai's line!

Genkai: Yeah!

Author: Oh, to many people.

Hiei: Fine then, I'll just leave.

Author: Noooo, don't go Hiei! Grabs Hiei's arm and ties him to chair Ha, beat that ROS, you know who you are! All other characters besides Hiei slowly walk away from crazed writer

Hiei: AND YOU LEAVE ME HERE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Author: Shoves purple lollipop in Hiei's mouth And now to the story!

Hiei: Mmmmm, nummy grape.

Author: Now I'm scared.

Editor: Moron! If you have to make Hiei say something spell it right. marches away . . . Oh. Almost forgot these guys. . . . with Kurama, Youko and Yuusuke Now we can go somewhere a little quieter . . .

Yuusuke: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! starts gnawing at his arm

Kurama and Youko: '''

Author: You like the strangest guys…

Hiei's first summer

It was the first of June, a blistering 35 degrees Celsius (I'm a Canadian, 20 is hot) and Hiei, as usual, was at the beach watching the waves crash against the rocks. He loved to just watch the waves as they slowly made their way up to his feet, then sink back down to unstoppable ocean.

Hiei pulled at the collar of his usual black attire. Why was he feeling so hot all of a sudden? He decided to stop thinking about the warmth of his (sexy) body, and think about beating the crap out of Kuwabara. He laughed to himself at the thought.

"Hey, Hiei!"

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by the blubbering moron he was just picturing killing.

"Hiei, could you come here?" asked a smaller, sweeter voice. Hiei knew it was Yukina. How could he refuse such a picture of sweet innocence? Hiei jumped up to the pier where his sister and the fool were standing.

"What do you want?" he said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Is something wrong Hiei? You're sweating!" (It's 35 degrees! DUH!) Yukina pressed her cool hand against her older brother's warm forehead. "You're burning up!"

Hiei tugged at his collar once more. His white bandana was soaked with sweat.

"Are you sick or something Hiei?" Kuwabara stared at his small friend.

"No, I'm not sick!" Hiei glared at Kuwabara and turned around.

"You know Hiei, if you are sick, you shouldn't be outside." Yukina grabbed her brother's arm and she led him to Yusuke's apartment. Her hands were surprisingly cold to Hiei, but they felt good on his hot hands.

"Hold on Yukina." Hiei pulled at his collar once more before pulling off his black coat- dress- robe- thingy. (What is that thing called? A cape? Editor/RoS: Robe. I think . . . help us wonderful reviewers! We're kinda moronic.) Yeah! He took off that black coat- dress- robe- thingy! Drool. Anyway, after taking it off (as usual) he just tossed it to the side and let Yukina take his hand to continue to lead him to Yusuke's apartment. Kuwabara followed.

Yukina knocked on the door and waited for Kuwabara to catch up. When Kuwabara finally got there, Yusuke Urameshi opened the door still in his pyjama bottoms. (Yusuke fans just to tell you, yes, he is shirtless. RoS: Ain't that a blessing? SEL: No…)

"'Morning Yukina. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Yusuke yawned and cast a sleepy glance at Kuwabara.

"It's 9 o'clock you fool," Hiei said. Yusuke looked at him.

"Hey Hiei, long time no see. What's it been 6 hours?" Yusuke laughed. All the members of team Urameshi had stayed up late playing cards. With the exception of Master Genkai (I take all my lessons from her!) and Hiei who as usual (wow, I should count how many times I use the word usual! 1…2…) was sitting on the window ledge and staring outside. (Or threatening Kurama! Yeah! 'Kurama, don't make me rip out your precious voice box' Go Hiei!)

"Hi Yusuke." Yukina pushed past him dragging her brother behind her.

Yukina pushed Hiei down on one of the green couches in Yusuke's living room. (Is it just me, or does that sound wrong?)

"You stay here while I look for something to help keep your body heat down." She then stalked off to the bathroom to find a thermometer.

When she reached the bathroom, where she assumed the thermometer would be, she opened the medicine cabinet.

'Pain killers, painkillers, painkillers, con- what the hell are they doing there? Whatever! Ahh! Here we go, a thermometer!' Yukina walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the living room

"1, 2, 3!" SLAP

"OWW!"

"Got you there detective!"

"Geez you don't have to hit so hard!"

"Hm, your fault."

"How is it my fault!"

"You taught me how to play."

Yukina walked into to see her brother sitting on one couch and Yusuke sitting on the one opposite.

"1, 2, 3!" Was said by both, then was followed by

"Shit!" from Yusuke with an added yelp of pain.

Genkai, for those dimwits who don't know what I'm talking about, would you explain?

Genkai: Gladly, the dimwit and his friend are playing is what's known to us humans as rock, paper, scissors, slap. And it's got a good reason for being called that, especially when you're playing with a demon like Hiei!

It's a game of Jenken but the looser gets his/her hand slapped. It's funny if you're winning.

Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, Yusuke wasn't winning.

"Ok Hiei, open up!" Yukina pushed the thermometer into Hiei's mouth.

"Wha da hel?" (Yes, I forgot the 't' and 'l' on purpose!) Hiei stared at the piece of plastic in his mouth.

"It's to see if you're sick!" Yukina slapped her brother's hand away when he tried to take it out of his mouth.

"I'm not sick!" Hiei spit the thermometer out of his mouth.

"But you're forehead's awful warm." Kuwabara placed his hand on Hiei's forehead.

"It's because I like wearing black, it's very hot outside and I'm a fire demon." Hiei then proceeded to slap 'the big stupid one's' (Ongi rules! RoS: You just sad that. SEL: Sad that?) hand away.

"Well, we could stick him in the freezer for a while…" Yusuke said dully. "That would cool him down."

"Freezer?" Hiei asked quizzically.

"Hey that would work!" Kuwabara said in his usual stupid tone.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Yukina said quietly as the other two boys lifted her brother off the couch and towards the deep freezer in the kitchen.

"Why not Yukina?" Kuwabara lifted the lid on the freezer. "It's a dark cool place where Hiei can hang till he cools down."

"Put me down you incompetent!" Hiei struggled to be released from the spirit detective's grasp.

"Why?" Yusuke lifted the small demon into the freezer and closed the lid. A slight muffled sound came out after a few seconds.

"What was that Hiei?" Yusuke lifted the lid.

"Got any scissors?" Hiei sat up.

"Sure, but why?" Yusuke reached into a drawer cursing when he cut his finger on a knife. "Here."

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Hiei grabbed the scissors from Yuusuke and let him push him back in the freezer.

Ding, dong 

"I'll get it Yusuke!" Yukina opened the door to…

"Kurama! Nice to see you!" Yukina smiled as she let the spirit fox in.

"Nice to see you too Yukina." Kurama blinked when he heard a slap from the kitchen.

"You're cheating Kuwabara!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are fool, don't lie."

"Hiei?" Kurama looked into the kitchen.

"Damn hamster-legs really gets on my nerves sometimes." Kuwabara slammed his fist on the table.

"Where is Hiei?" Kurama looked around the kitchen then looked at the boys sitting at the table.

"He was feeling a little warm so we put him in the freezer." Yusuke pointed to the aforementioned appliance.

"You do know that's an airtight freezer right?" Kurama asked.

"Oh. Is it?" Yukina said. "But if it's air-tight don't that mean? . . . Oh my."

Kurama sweatdropped. "I don't suppose that bright idea was Kuwabara's?"

Yukina smiled. "Actually, Kuwabara and Yusuke thought of it together."

"I should have known," he muttered. 'The brain of two morons is better than one smart one.' (Editor: Trust me, I know. sees SEL with a butcher knife Eep! Sry. Won't butt in again.)

Yusuke paled. "But then Hiei's?"

"Oh shit!" Kuwabara jumped up from his chair. "Gee guys, my sis just called. Uhh . . . gotta run!" He dashed out of the kitchen. The door slammed in the front.

Before Kurama could say anything else Yuusuke ran out too, mumbling some junk about killing Kuwabara or being killed by Hiei.

Kurama promptly opened the freezer to see… Hiei with a blue Freezie in his mouth…

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked confusedly.

"Nummy Freezie, want one?" Hiei held up a red one and smiled.

"Will you get out of there!" The fox grabbed the Freezie and his friend's hand.

Kurama placed Hiei on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Shaking his head he looked Hiei up and down. "What?" Hiei asked taking the Freezie out of his mouth.

"Hiei!" Yukina rushed into the freezer room and over to Hiei. "You're ok! I'm so glad!" Yukina pulled away from the hug.

"Freezie?" Hiei asked. Yukina giggled, nodded and took the red Freezie from him.

"Thank you!"

YEAH! First chappie done! celebrates with Chibi Hiei holding freezes Ok, if you liked it, review and tell me and I'll make more chapters with Hiei and cold stuff!

Chibi Hiei: Like sweet snow!

SEL: Yes Hiei, like sweet snow!

If you didn't like it, review anyway and I'll send Chibi Hiei after you to use his Dragon of the darkness flame on you! 'K! I have to run this through my editor before I post so if you see anything wrong with it after she's done, blame her not me!


End file.
